The present invention generally relates to sonar systems and more particularly to housings for sensors such as hydrophones in sonar arrays.
Sonar array assemblies comprise of plurality of hydrophones spaced from each other and generally towed from the aft end of a ship or suspended in any altitude in the ocean. The hydrophone may be a passive listening device used primarily for surveillance or scientific application. Additionally hydrophones may be active devices suitable for transmitting as well as receiving acoustic signals.
In the past it has been common for hydrophones to be mounted coaxially in steel cables utilizing various types of brackets. In such an arrangement the steel cable must be cut, all electrical wires remolded and the cable end-fitted on both ends. This hinders deployment and also results in an increase in weight, complexity, noise and cost.